livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Parker and Val (relationship)
Parker and Val is the relationship between Parker Rooney and Val. They are Science rivals. Valarie is Parker's first genuine crush. She calls him "Pucker" because of a name pronunciation mistake. Stand-Up-A-Rooney is the first episode to really focus on their relationship when Parker accidentally asks Val to the school dance, thinking he has asked her to be his partner for a biochemistry competition. Val accepts and she and Parker go to the dance together, hinting they have feelings for each other. Other Names *'Varker '(Va'l+P'arker) *'Pal '(V'al'+'Pa'rker) Moments Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney *They first meet *They chat for a while *Val seemed more interested in Joey the whole episode Scare-A-Rooney *Parker (and Joey) wants to show Val (and their other classmates) the true meaning of Halloween *Val seems impressed by the way Parker (and Joey) scared everyone. Stand-Up-A-Rooney * Parker asks Val to the school dance when he realizes this instead of asking her to be his partner in a science competition, but they both end up going to the dance. * Parker pauses when Liv asked him if he liked Val ("...No"). * Parker also paused when Liv asked him if he wanted to go to the dance. ("...No") * Liv tells Parker to show up and go to the dance with Val no matter what. * Parker also seemed disappointed when Val showed up in a lab coat. * Val and Parker both wanted to go to the dance together. *Val agrees to go the dance with Parker and he seems amazed by her in a dress. *They attend the dance together and enjoy it. *Liv seems to be a Pal shipper and gets excited about them going to the dance together. *They link arms when entering the school for the dance. *Parker gets Val a corsage. *They smile sweetly at each other. *This is the first episode to really focus on their relationship. *Val asks Parker what he thinks of her in the dress. *Parker calls Val perfect and she squeals. Falcon-A-Rooney * They work on a chemistry project together. * Parker tells Maddie that he and Val are just friends-ish. * Val asks Parker (and Maddie) to the Laker's game. Ex-A-Rooney * They are lab partner in this episode. Similarities and Differences 'Similarities' *They're both the same age. *They both attend BOOMS. *They're both very smart. *They both like science. *They both have brown hair. *They are both great at chemistry. *They both seem to have feelings for each other. *They both have at least one sibling. 'Differences' *Parker is male and Val is female. *Val is from California, but Parker is from Wisconsin. *Val has blue eyes and Parker has brown eyes. Trivia *They first met in Sorta-Sisters-A-Rooney. *They are academic rivals in science. *They both attend BOOMS. *Val is Parker's first genuine crush. *They have a "flirtation-ship" throughout the season. *They are lab partners in Ex-A-Rooney. *Val mistook Parker's name as "Pucker" *Stand-Up-A-Rooney was the first episode to really focus on their relationship. *They seem to have feelings for each other as seen in Stand-Up-A-Rooney. *They attended the school dance together in Stand-Up-A-Rooney. *Liv ships them together. Technically, their relationship is because Liv sort of forced it. *Shelby Wulfert ships them.https://twitter.com/ShelbyWulfert/status/817549418467454976 *They are going to be partner in the Mars Madness competition. *Maddie didn't approve of their relationship at first, but after the invitation to the Laker's game, she now ships them. Shippers Put your name on the list of you ship Pal!! #R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! #Brallie4Evs #Kucanator #Jack1500 #DarknessAngel8 #Dovelie 3000 #Kittycat8 # Keepcalmandlieon Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Parker Category:Pairings with Val Category:Relationships Category:Season 4 Category:Links Category:Images of Parker Rooney Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 characters Category:Images of Val Category:Shippers